The present invention relates to a handy vacuum pump and heat sealer combination device for use with thermoplastic bags in packing home foods in a vacuum status.
A refrigerator is commonly used for keeping food cool to preserve it from going bad. However, the original taste of a food may be lost quickly if it is directly put in a refrigerator. Therefore, people commonly use polyethylene film or polyvinylidene chloride film to wrap a food before putting it in a refrigerator. However, the food still can not be preserved fresh for a satisfactory length of time because it is disposed in contact with the air remained inside the wrapper. It is known that a food can be preserved fresh for a length of time if it is kept away from air. However, it is not easy to a housekeeper to keep food in a vacuum status, namely, in a vacuum container.